


Billowing Fire

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Billowing Fire

There was no way I should’ve been sitting this close to him, but I’d been alone for so long…so long. He wasn’t just my best friend. He was the person I told everything to, the one I turned to when times were tough. Was I really going to take the risk of fucking that up just to feel his skin against mine? To not feel like I was alone for a little while? 

As I leaned my head into his arm, my hand crept closer to his. Apparently, I was willing to risk it all to feel loved for just one night. Even though I was risking our friendship, a sort of peace flooded my body as my fingers skated gently over the contours of his hand. I was pretty sure I could feel an intake of breath from above me, but I also wasn’t willing to chance looking at him just yet.

Instead, I scooted closer, closing my eyes and breathing deep as I wrapped my arms around his arm. He felt like home.

“Y/N, are you okay?” Spencer asked, pulling me out of my daydream. “You’re rubbing my arm and sighing a lot. You…you seem sad.”

Of course he could sense that in me. 

“I am, I guess.”

“Why?”

“Promise you won’t think less…or differently of me?”

Spencer’s brows scrunched in confusion. “Of course.”

“It’s been so long since I’ve been in a relationship, I just want to feel close to someone. I’m…I’m sorry if that just made you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have.”

His hooded eyes made me wonder what he was thinking. “You wanted to be close to me?” Swallowing hard, he turned to face me. I’d fucked this up. He was uncomfortable and now he was never going to want to look at me again. Fuck. 

“Yes. I do. Did-please can we jut forget I ever said or did anything? I can’t lose you too.” I’d just been feeling so alone the past few months in literally every way. If I lost Spencer, I had no idea what would happen to me.

Spencer’s eyes started watering and I just felt the nail drop in the coffin. 

“I don’t want to forget.”

I nearly froze in place. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to forget that you said what you said. What if…what if I want to make you feel better? What if I want to prove to you that you’re not alone and never will be?” Slowly, he stepped closer and closer to me. “Y/N, I-”

He cut himself off as he stepped into me and covered my lips with his own. It was like fire was breathed into me, each flame billowing through my body, grasping for him to get closer to the flame. “Spence, I…”

If he was going to regret this in any way, I didn’t want it. “I want you. I always have,” he sighed.

A tear of relief fell down my cheek. “Then you have me.”

Goosebumps trailed behind his hands, leaving my neck and shoulders a goldmine of sensitive skin. His thumbs grazed my cheeks as his tongue and teeth overwhelmed my lips. I wasn’t sure whether it was Spencer’s skill or my desperate need from lack of touch that was making this everything I ever needed or imagined, but right now I didn’t care. 

Feeling his hands on my skin, climbing under the softness of my t-shirt, was only one kind of need fulfilled. Ghosting my own hands against the back of his neck and through his hair was another thing entirely. To show someone I loved exactly how I loved them? It was a feeling that couldn’t be simulated in any other way. Couldn’t be described by another situation.

After so long, I didn’t have the patience for slow and steady and Spencer seemed to understand that. A small laugh escaped him when I peeled the buttons of his shirt down faster than he probably could’ve read the word shirt. “Inside,” he breathed.

I reveled in feel of his sinewy body against mine as we stepped backward into the bedroom. With each step, an item of clothing was left in our wake until finally, I had the beginnings of what I’d been needing for so long. “If I’m doing anything you don’t-”

“I know, Spence.” 

Anything he could give me, I wanted. I needed him to take me, ravenously, like he would never see me again and he was memorizing the curves of my body, but he took me by surprise. 

With my body beside his, he slowed down, raking his eyes over my naked form, fingers following suit. He was memorizing my features, at least that’s what it felt like, but in a whole other way than I’d envisioned. I was going to cry. He was going to make me cry. No one had looked at me like this in so long. I’d started to forget what it felt like. 

When his eyes finally reached my feet, they climbed back up, even slower, his hands massaging and caressing every inch of me. He’d get close to the places I thought really needed his touch only to move in the other direction, paying attention to my arms and legs, my stomach, the nape of my neck. It wasn’t what I expected, but I relaxed into it and closed my eyes, only opening them again when he wiped a tear away that I hadn’t even realized was there. “Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” I said, smiling as I grabbed his hand. “More than good.” I sat up quickly and turned him underneath me, running my hands over his chest while I kissed down his body and removed his boxers. 

Kissing his length, I glanced up, ensuring he was okay before I continued. With a nearly imperceptible nod, I wrapped my lips around the tip of him and ran my tongue over the front, just ever so slightly. When I felt him shiver, I bobbed a little lower, adding the friction of my hands. This was one of my favorite things - knowing I had the power to make him buck and cry out - it was exhilarating. “Y/N, I-Not this time.”

He reached down and snaked his hand into my hair, gently pulling me upward to kiss me again. “Another time. I need you now.”

I hadn’t wanted to rush things for his sake. Despite my desperation, I wanted him to know this wasn’t just about me, but I wasn’t about to fight him on this. If we were lucky, we had all the time in the world for everything else. 

As he sat up, my breath hitched in my throat. He was giving me exactly what I needed, as much skin on skin contact as possible. With shaky legs, I crawled into his lap and reached down between us, placing his length at my entrance before slowly sinking down. The whimper that escaped me was unlike any noise I’d ever heard myself make and his groan of appreciation was all I needed to continue.

Grinding down, my clit got equal stimulation, each burst of arousal rolling through me and causing me to tighten my grip around him. He responded in kind and put his arms around my lower back, raking his fingers up periodically, a soft contrast to the frenetic rolling of my hips.

The physical feelings and emotions inundating my mind and body were overwhelming. I couldn’t stop myself from crying, but with each tear, Spencer wiped it away and kissed me like it was both the first and last time it would ever happen. “Oh my god, Y/N…” With every inch of space our position afforded him, he started to thrust upward. “Come for me. I want to watch you.”

Each word he spoke was like the sweetest of daggers. 

“That’s it. Grind. Faster.”

I did as he said, not paying any mind to how desperate or ridiculous I might seem. I was beyond caring. When the jolt first hit me, I cried out and dug my hands into his back. There would be marks later, but I don’t think he cared. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Spence-I-”

Every muscle in my body began to quiver when the climax came to a head. Naturally, my head snapped back, but he grabbed me and pressed my forehead against his, insisting I look at him while I feel over the edge. I’m glad he did. I wouldn’t have wanted to miss the look on his own face, knowing I was the one that put it there.

It felt like hours before I could breathe again. Before I could truly take in what had just happened between us. Sweaty and sated, I leaned into him. Normally, I would’ve wanted my space, maybe a little cuddling before falling asleep, but right now I didn’t want to let go. “Spence, I-”

“You don’t have to say anything now,” he replied, falling back into the bed and taking me with him. “We have time.”


End file.
